Monster World
Monster World is a multimedia franchise produced by Sammonds TV. It is a crossover of Godzilla (predating the Sammonds Aligned Universe), the works of H.P. Lovecraft (specifically the Cthulhu Mythos deities), and Neon Genesis Evangelion. The TV series premiered in 1998 and ended in 2004 after a six season run, with a movie in 2006, and another following in 2015 followed by a revival of the TV series. Spike Spencer, Tiffany Grant, and Amanda Winn Lee reprised their respective roles from Evangelion. Monster World is now on Fanfiction.net! Production The series is much like the later Sammonds Aligned Universe (and often considered a precursor), combining traditional animation with model sets, rubber suits, and plenty of pyrotechnics. There is also some stop-motion. Production was carried out at Sammonds Studios in San Jose, CA. Most of the Eva and Monster scenes were shot at the famed Soundstage 13 (where films such as Hot Cuba and Invasion of the Rising Sun, both alternate history films, were shot, as well as several scenes for the 1997 blockbuster, EarthBound). Plot The series is a continuation of Neon Genesis Evangelion, but retcons many things, such as keeping characters like Misato and Kaji alive, having Instrumentality never happen etc. The main premise of the series is that Gaia, the Spirit of Earth (voiced by Morgan Freeman) intervenes and destroys all of the Angels and restores the Earth to before the Angels appeared. Quite mysteriously, though, the Evas are still there, and NERV HQ is all that remains of Tokyo-3. Gaia reveals that all of the Angels had been seduced with the promise of great power and wealth by Satan if they destroyed Earth. God (voiced by Sir Patrick Stuart) confirms this, and also says that Satan has been put in his place. Three months later, things are looking up for humanity. The economy is booming, the term "third-world country" becomes extinct, peace reigns among the nations, and three moonbases are under construction (one by NASA, another by JAXA, and the third by ESA). NERV still exists as the weapons research division and peacekeeping army. NERV's researchers have developed laser-based weaponry once thought only possible in science-fiction, and have also improved the Eva designs, installing ankle-mounted jets allowing flight, chest-mounted missile tubes allowing N2 Missiles to be launched, and Anti-Berserk Restraining Bolts, preventing Units-01 and 02 from going berserk. The development of next-gen Evas has also started, with designs for Units-04 and 05 on the table. What's more, all NERV staff have undergone drastic therapy. Gendo is now a better father who would never force Shinji to pilot Unit-01 against his will. Not that this would be a problem, since Shinji is now an upfront, brave, more confrontational person who willingly pilots his Eva into battle. Rei has stopped being drugged to suppress her emotions, and it has been revealed there never were any clones in the first place. The cloning explanation was a cover up for NERV's advanced medical technologies. As a result of the druggings ceasing, she is slowly but surely showing more and more emotion, revealing some nasty habits such as burping loudly, laughing at violence, and having an obsession with Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and FLCL. Asuka is now a kind, sensitive, selfless girl and also Shinji's best friend and love interest. Misato is no longer a drunkard, and Ritsuko is something of a mad scientist. Life is great...until a new threat shows up. A giant monster named Cthulhu appears in Tokyo while Shinji and Asuka are heading from school to catch their train to NERV HQ. The Evas fight a losing battle until a band of kaiju led by the legendary Godzilla appears and send Cthulhu packing, causing him great physical injury. Cthulhu raises a hell army to destroy the Earth and accomplish what the Angels couldn't. Later, a monster named Gigan appears. Initially thought to be one of Cthulhu's minions, detective work by Shinji reveals the difference in genetic make-up between one of Cthulhu's minions and Gigan, revealing Gigan to be an alien monster. This is followed closely by the invasion of an alien race known as the Invadors. Fighting a two-front war won't be easy. With aliens above and Cthulhu below, NERV has its work cut out. But Godzilla (the son of the Heisei Godzilla) is humanity's champion, and with his allies, the Earth Defenders, both Cthulhu and the Invadors won't have it so easy. NERV isn't alone. The UN's anti-kaiju division, G-Force, is reactivated, with MOGUERA, MechaGodzilla 2, and Mecha-King Ghidorah rebuilt, as well as a new anti-kaiju robot, Jet Jaguar, is built based on the Jet Alone design. Later, they build a new mech named Kiryu (codename MechaGodzilla 3). Characters Monster World has a diverse cast of humans, monsters, and aliens. NERV NERV is the anti-Cthulhu branch of the United Nations. Their main fighting force is Alpha Squad, comprised of the original three Evas from the Angel Crisis. Two other Evas were built and became back-ups for Units-01 and 02, as well as forming the later Beta Squad during the German Civil War. *'Shinji Ikari' (Spike Spencer) - The main protagonist, and the leader of Alpha Squad. Before therapy, he was rather fearful, not one for direct conflict, and would rather isolate himself from the rest of the world with his SDAT than face his problems. After therapy, though, Shinji became an upfront, confrontational person, while still being friendly, outgoing, and brave. His catchphrase is "You diarrhea gargling crap sponge!" (with "crap" changed to "cum" in home video releases; "cum" was actually censored out of the TV versions by the FCC). He has full faith in Godzilla, and believes he is one of the keys to humanity's victory. Shinji is the pilot of Unit-01, with his weapon of choice being a bolt-action blaster. *'Asuka Langley Sohryu' (Tiffany Grant) - The deuteragonist, and Shinji's second-in-command, as well as his best friend, love interest, and later girlfriend. Before therapy, she was a perpetually angry tsundere who just always had to be the center of attention and the best at anything. This led to major clashes with Shinji, many times ending in Shinji being physically assaulted and/or yelled at, sometimes without provokation. Following therapy, Asuka became a kind, sweet girl who still has episodes of anger, but never directed at Shinji. If anything, they're directed at anyone who hurts or even insults Shinji. She even looks back on her old personality with much shame and guilt, and when meeting her old self in one episode, she became wracked with guilt as the old Asuka pressured her into yelling at Shinji, which she did not crack under. As a native of Germany, Asuka is very proud of her heritage, and was under alot of stress during the German Civil War. Her old catchphrase, the immortal words "What are you, stupid?!", has been replaced by "Holy crap on a crap sandwich!", sometimes with "with a side of crap!" added on. Asuka is the pilot of Unit-02, with her weapon of choice being an automatic blaster rifle. *'Rei Ayanami-Ikari' (Amanda Winn Lee; Michelle Ruff in reruns 2006-onward) - The tritagonist and comic relief. Once thought to be an emotionless girl with "a lousy personality", as Toji once put it, it turned out she was drugged on a regular basis. This drug suppressed her personality to make her an efficient pilot. Rei didn't even need any therapy; Gendo simply gave the order to stop the druggings. It was at this time that Rei was revealed to not be a clone of Shinji's mother and Gendo's wife, Yui, but rather, Shinji's fraternal twin sister.. After the druggings ceased, Rei slowly began showing more personality, including some strange habits such as burping loudly, laughing at violence of any kind, eating loudly, speaking about history's greatest atrocities, and having obsessions with Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and FLCL. Eventually, she became a loving and supportive sister towards Shinji. Rei pilots Unit-00, and her weapon of choice varies between a minigun or a sword. *'Gendo Ikari' (Tome Kane) - The head of NERV and the commander of NERV's conventional forces. Gendo was once an abusive parent perfectly willing to manipulate people to further SEELE's agenda, but after his mind was rewired by God himself, Gendo became a much more kindly father. Gendo's first priority is now the safety of his charges and the completion of the mission. During off-times, Gendo now does father and son stuff with Shinji. *'Misato Katsuragi' (Allison Keith) - Tactical Commander of Alpha Squad. She was once a study in contrasts and the guardian and personal tutor of Shinji and Asuka. She was described as a woman of action and a hero. But at home, she was just a beer-guzzling bad chef who wore skimpy clothing and hung out with a genetically enhanced penguin. After therapy, she is now a competent leader who isn't a broken child on the inside. *'Dr. Ritsuko Akagi' (Sue Ulu) - Head scientist at NERV. She was once a callous and petty person perfectly willing to sacrifice pilots, a stance vehemently opposed by Misato. She was also convinced Gendo loved her, and Rei was her rival for his love. After God and Gaia's intervention, she...wasn't very different. Ritsuko's sanity continued to slip until she pressured Shinji to launch an N2 Missile at Glaaki during a period of immense tension between the United States and Russia. Not wanting to start World War III, and with NERV staff yelling not to do it and Asuka loudly arguing with Ritsuko, Shinji instead fired on Ritsuko's laboratory, killing her and her scientists. Later, Shinji and Asuka were abducted and it was revealed that Ritsuko had rebuilt her ravaged body with cybernetic parts, vowing to execute the two for killing her. Fortunately, the timely arrival of Gendo and Misato with a detatchment of troops stopped the ex-scientist and saw Ritsuko killed once and for all. But she kept returning to haunt NERV with a Cyberman army, leading to BBC's copyright team to try and sue her for stealing from Doctor Who. *'Doctor Kozo Fuyutsuki' (John Cleese) - Deputy Commander of NERV and Gendo's right-hand man. He is a moral man who has had reservations about Gendo's plots. This morality continues into the Cthulhu Wars. *'Ryoji Kaji' (Michael McConnohie) - Head of the NERV Weapons Research Division. Kaji can be described as a big manchild, half-James Bond, half-Handsome Lech. A ladies man, Kaji once dated Misato in college before they broke up. He was the object of an unhealthy crush on Asuka's part, before therapy when Asuka turned her affections to Shinji. Kaji remains an important lynchpin in NERV's weapon development. *'Maya Ibuki' (Kendra Benham) - Ritsuko's assistant who was in love with her until she realized that Ritsuko was slowly losing her sanity. After Ritsuko's betrayal, she lost all respect for her and is now in charge of a task force to locate and kill Ritsuko. *'Makoto Hyuga '(Matt Greenfield) - Misato's chief aide and member of the Tactical Operations division. He is in love with Misato, but is too shy to approach her. Misato knows this and often uses this to manipulate him. *'Shigeru Aoba' (Jason C. Lee) - A member of Tactical Operations. He is a guitar-playing, long-haired "totally cool dude". *'Kensuke Aida' (Kurt Stoll) - A friend of Shinji's at school. He is a technerd who regularly geeks out over anything technological. He once tried to decode the remains of the MAGI Supercomputer. Later on, he joined NERV and became the new pilot of Unit-03 replacing the crippled Toji. He is the leader of Beta Squad. *'Hikari Horaki' (Carol Amerson) - The class representative of Shinji, Asuka, and Rei's class and Asuka's other best friend. She is a no-nonsense girl who is kind to everyone. Yet Toji is that good at getting under her skin. She once had a crush on Toji, then Shinji, and was devestated when Shinji and Asuka got together. Hikari later joined NERV and became the pilot of Unit-04B. She is a member of Beta Squad. *'NERV Soldiers' - The common frontline grunts of NERV. They are armed with handheld blaster rifles and laser machetes. They are all Red Shirts who serve only to highlight the threat presented by the villain of the week, but have shown themselves to be deadly combatants during the German Civil War. Evangelion Units The cyborg mech units that form the backbone of NERV's doctrine. They remain the last Angels in existence, even if as clones. All Units were retrofitted with N2 Missile Tubes mounted in the chest and ankle-mounted scramjets between the Angel Crisis and the Cthulhu Wars. *'Unit-01' - Piloted by Shinji Ikari. Unit-01 is the frontline unit of NERV, and is the leader of Alpha Squad. *'Unit-02' - Piloted by Asuka Langley Sohryu. Unit-02 is the second-in-command of Alpha Squad. This unit is equipped with scanning and examination equipment. *'Unit-00' - Piloted by Rei Ayanami-Ikari. Retrofitted following the end of the Angels Crisis, bringing it up to modern standards. Member of Alpha Squad. *'Unit-03' - Formerly piloted by Toji, but now piloted by Kensuke Aida. Leader of Beta Squad. *'Unit-04B' - Piloted by Hikari Horaki. Member of Beta Squad. Replaced the destroyed Unit-04 following the Nevada Incident. *'Unit-05' - Unit-01's backup unit. Piloted by Shinji Ikari. *'Unit-06' - Unit-02's backup unit. Piloted by Asuka Langley Sohryu. Lacks scanning and examination equipment. *'Mass-Produced Units' - A project started near the end of the Angels Crisis. Abandoned when a simulation showed they would savagely tear Asuka to death, a prospect Shinji was not a fan of. All test units were scrapped, with four production units repurposed as Units-03, 04B, 05, and 06. SEELE A former global power cabal, they were NERV's benefactors who were behind the Instrumentality plot. After God and Gaia's intervention, SEELE's plot was exposed by Gendo, allowing the UN to swoop in and disband the organization for trying to instigate what is practically a human extinction plot. All members were executed by firing squad in Geneva. G-Force/Earth Defense Force The United Nations' anti-kaiju division. G-Force developed the maser technology that was later refined by NERV into their laser technology. The organization was originally named after Godzilla, when Godzilla re-appeared in 1984, and was disbanded in 1995 after Godzilla's death and Godzilla Jr.'s disappearance, as well as the appearance of the Angels. The UN reformed the organization in 2015 shortly after God and Gaia's intervention and the appearance of the Invadors. G-Force was renamed Earth Defense Force (EDF) shortly thereafter. In addition to conventional forces maintained the world's militaries, the EDF also has various specialized weaponry, such as maser tanks, maser cannons, cryo tanks, space fighters, and the eponymous giant mech units. *'MechaGodzilla 2' - The frontline mech unit, MechaGodzilla 2 was built from the remains of the first MOGUERA following Spacegodzilla's defeat at Godzilla's hands and placed in storage. There were plans to launch it against the Angels, but Gendo sabotaged it so the Evas would have no competition. MechaGodzilla 2 was later reactivated for use against the Invadors and Mutant Horde. Occassionally, MechaGodzilla 2 is also launched against Cthulhu's army if the Evas are overpowered. MechaGodzilla 2 has an array of weaponry, including a Mega Buster Beam shot from its mouth a la Godzilla's Atomic Breath, Paralysis Missiles, Laser Eyes, shock anchors and cables, the G-Crusher protocol, and the ability to combiine with a flying weapon called Garuda to form Super MechaGodzilla. It also has the Super Heat Shield NT-20, which can absorb heat coming from kaiju beam weapons to power the Plasma Grenade, and is programmed with various martial arts styles, making it a proficient melee fighter as well. *'MOGUERA' - A mobile weapons platform, MOGUERA is a more frail robot that is nevertheless a force not to be trifled with. Not made for melee, MOGUERA is designed for fighting at range with rapid-fire plasma beam eyes, a plasma cannon in its chest, auto-lasers shot from its cone-shaped hands, Spiral Grenade missiles, a shower of sparks shot from the plasma cannon chamber, an EMP bomb, and a Photonic Storm. MOGUERA can walk normally, or travel on treads located in its feet, with the treads the most-used method of locomotion. All of MOGUERA's weapons are linked to a powerful auto-targeting computer. MOGUERA is never used for frontline fighting, rather operating as fire support for the more upfront mech units like MechaGodzilla 2 and Jet Jaguar. MOGUERA can fire from a range of up to 1,000 feet, meaning it can operate safely and provide fire support for the Evas. *'Jet Jaguar' - Built using earlier plans for Jet Alone, Jet Jaguar is a fighting robot with melee combat in mind. Jet Jaguar was programmed to learn. Soon, he was able to modify his own programming to change his own size. From as small as a bug to as large as Biollante, Jet Jaguar can change his size as the situation dictates. He can shoot a laser beam from his hands, but rarely uses it, since it is very weak and only used in desperate situations. JJ spends most of his time living on Monster Island with the Earth Defenders. *'Mecha-King Ghidorah' - Built from the remains of a King Ghidorah deployed by the Invadors to destroy Seattle, Mecha-King Ghidorah is the EDF's most powerful mech unit. Technically a cyborg rather than a robot, he still posesses all of his combat forms, plus regenerative tasers and a shield to compensate for the loss of his scales during the reanimation process, as well as his Gravity Bolts. His power means he can freely engage Cthulhu's minions without risk of much damage. *'Kiryu' - Codenamed "MechaGodzilla 3", Kiryu was built around the bones of the original Godzilla from 1954. Kiryu was introduced in the 2002 season to coincide with the release of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. Kiryu went on destructive rampages several times due to traces of the original Godzilla DNA in the bones. Eventually, the spirit of the third Godzilla (1984-1995) inhabited the mecha and Kiryu became the de facto leader of the EDF mech units. In addition to a mouth-mounted maser beam, Kiryu also has a back-mounted missile back and can be equipped with shoulder-mounted missile launchers and wrist-mounted laser blasters. He also has a fully-functional tail and is a proficient hand-to-hand fighter. Earth Defenders A coalition of monsters indigenous to Earth. Led by Godzilla, the Earth Defenders fight to defend the planet and all life on it, especially humans. *'Godzilla '- The leader of the Earth Defenders and the undisputed King of the Monsters. This Godzilla was hatched from an egg in a G-Force laboratory in 1993 after being found in Rodan's nest. He grew to full Godzilla size in 1995, and disappeared shortly thereafter. He resurfaced in 2015 to fight Cthulhu. Unlike his predecessors, this Godzilla fights to defend humanity and has a fondness for children. He is also good friends with Shinji and Asuka. Godzilla's trademark special abilities include his Atomic Breath, regeneration, long tail that he uses as a club or bludgeon, nuclear pulse (when his mouth is forced closed), and sharp scutes (dorsal spines). Uses the MogeGoji design, and will switch to the FinalGoji design during the 2015 movie. **'Godzilla I' - The first Godzilla who appeared in 1954 and torched Tokyo before being killed by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer. His bones were later used as the foundation for Kiryu, which caused some teething troubles. Uses the ShodaiGoji design (via stock footage). **'Godzilla II' - Appeared in 1955 and fought another member of Anguirus' species in Osaka before being buried in an iceberg. He was thawed out by global warming in 2017 and destroyed Sydney, Kuala Lumpur, Manila, Okinawa, and Hiroshima, before being killed in Toyko by Units-01 and 02. Uses the SoshingekiGoji design. **'Godzilla III' - Appeared in 1984 and melted down in 1995. Father of the current Godzilla. Uses the 84Goji, BioGoji, BatoGoji, RadoGoji, and Moge/DesuGoji designs (via stock footage). *'Anguirus' - A giant ankylasaurus and Godzilla's best friend and second-in-command. What Anguirus lacks in size and a beam weapon, he makes up for in tenacity. He has a spiked carapace that can cause bleeding for careless opponents, very powerful jaws, and can roll into a ball and roll all over his enemies. He can roar at a very, very high sonic frequency which stuns opponents. Uses the SoshingekiAngira design. *'Rodan' - A giant pterasaur and Godzilla's other best friend. Rodan can fly at speeds so high it whips up destructive windstorms, which is why Rodan has to fly at airline regulation speed over populated areas. He can also use his wings to whip up huge windstorms and fire a Uranium Beam from his beak. He has sharp talons that can tear apart opponents. Uses the HeiseiRado design. *'Mothra' - A divine moth and Godzilla's confidant. Mothra can fly in space and fire a powerful beam from her antennae. As a larva, she can spit web and roll around like Anguirus. Mothra, as an adult, can create reflective scales that bounce back beam attacks. Uses the HeiseiMosuLarva/Imago design. *'King Caesar' - The ancient guardian deity of Okinawa, King Caesar was awakened just before heading out to fight Cthulhu near NERV HQ. He has very powerful legs that give concussions, and the ability to absorb and shoot back beams from opponents with his eyes. He is always concerned about the safety of humans. Uses the ShodaiShisa design. *'Baragon' - A burrowing dinosaur who first appeared in 1965 and fought Frankenstein. He re-emerged when Cthulhu appeared. As long as Baragon's feet are touching the ground, he is always charging power. Baragon can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth and is good at acrobatics, which he uses in combat. Baragon is younger than most of the Earth Defenders (bar Godzilla), and is rather bashful and naive, but also very enthusiastic. Uses what later became the SokogekiBara design. *'Varan' - A mutated flying monitor lizard, Varan is at home in the hills and forests of Earth. He can glide with his flying squirrel-like folds, and can shoot sonic beams from his mouth, which causes monsters to lose their center of balance. Like Baragon, he is young, bashful, and naive, but als very enthusiastic. Uses the design later used in Godzilla Unleashed. Mutant Horde A loose alliance of monsters who are distinguished by their one unifying goal: the extinction of man and the destruction of his civilization. They are led by Spacegodzilla. Because of their meddlesome nature, they are often engaged by NERV. The Invadors also have no qualms with engaging them, and vice versa. *'Spacegodzilla' - Leader of the Mutant Horde and Godzilla's evil doppelganger. Following his defeat in 1994, Spacegodzilla was reborn on Europa, flew back to Earth, and assembled a band of rogue kaiju. Spacegodzilla's element is crystals. As such, he has control over everything crystal. There are even giant crystals in his shoulders. Spacegodzilla can fly, grow massive crystal spires that shoot beams, giants orbs of energy, or recharge his energy, and shoot a Corona Beam from his mouth. While very powerful, able to pick up mid-sized buildings and monsters with his mind, he is not a very good hand-to-hand combatant due to his slow and lethargic gait, and is also weak to sharp-edged attacks. *'Krystalak' - Born from a diamond mine in Africa, Krystalak is the direct result of Spacegodzilla. Krystalak can fire a stream of crystal energy from his mouth, shoot orbs of crystal energy from his tail, and create massive shockwaves capable of destroying anything and anyone in its wake. Krystalak only appeared in one episode, and remained relatively obscure before re-appearing in Godzilla Unleashed in 2007 as a Wii exclusive. Since then, Krystalak has gone on to appear in several Sammonds-made Godzilla productions. *'Obsidius' - Born in the eruption of Mt. Rainier (an eruption that destroyed Seattle), Obsidius is sentient molten rock who shoots molten rock from his mouth and advances single-mindedly on unstable volcanoes to feed on molten lava. Obsidius is deathly weak to poison, a weakness exploited by NERV and taken advantage of by Shinji, who used Unit-01's bolt-action blaster to fire a massive vial of poison into Obsidius, allowing Godzilla to finish him. Like Krystalak, Obsidius only appeared in one episode, fading into obscurity until 2007. Since then, Obsidius has been portrayed in a more heroic light in Sammonds' Godzilla productions. *'Biollante' - A massive plant monster with a crocodile mouth and tendrils with mouths on them, Biollante is by far the largest kaiju on Earth. Created in the Amazon by Cthulhu, she rebelled and joined the Mutant Horde. Biollante is physically imposing, but also very, very slow. Her large size makes her susceptible to concentrated assaults. She can shoot radioactive sap spray from her mouth, and burrow underground. As a plant, she is very weak to fire, and always amscrays when Godzilla, Baragon, or an Eva with a flamethrower shows up. *'Battra' - A dark divine moth and Mothra's evil twin, Battra is Spacegodzilla's second-in-command. He has a similar life cycle to Mothra, starting life as an armored caterpillar with a giant horn used as a battering ram or bludgeon, or to fire a powerful electric blast, before growing into a nightmarish moth-thing with wings and Prism Beams shot from his eyes. *'Ebirah' - A giant lobster. Rather than being a single kaiju, Ebirah is an abundant species that attacks in hordes. Surviving from prehistoric times and re-emerging in 2015, Ebirah have no real special abilites since they are just big lobsters, but have very powerful claws which regenarate when ripped off. They are also adept swimmers. At the end of the day, though, Ebirah are just among the Red Shirts of the Mutant Horde. But they'll fight to the bitter end, that's for sure! *'Kumonga' - A giant tarantula. Like Ebirah, Kumonga is a species of kaiju, rather than a singular kaiju. Kumonga can spit web and have a poison stinger in their mandibles. Beyond this, though, they are just giant spiders easily killed. *'Kamacurus' - A giant preying mantis. Another kaiju species, Kamacurus can fly and have spiked claws. They can also camouflage themselves, making them among the more troublesome Red Shirts of the Mutant Horde. *'Titanosaurus' - Yet another kaiju species, rather than a singular kaiju. Titanosaurus are much, much more dangerous than any other Red Shirt of the Mutant Horde, with Zilla only being more dangerous. Titanosaurus are taller than the average Earth Defender or Eva, and can shoot sonic beams from their mouths (like Varan). They also have fan-like tails that can whip up massive windstorms or just slap enemies and buildings. Titanosaurus rely on strength in numbers, and attacking a city alone is suicide, since they are surprisingly easy to kill. Even MOGUERA can handle a Titanosaurus without backup. Yet their nesting grounds are so hard to find, there seems to be no end to them. Titanosaurus extinction is a secondary goal for NERV. *'Megaguirus' - Introduced in the 2000 season, Megaguirus is a giant dragonfly. The eternal enemy of Rodan dating back to prehistoric times, Megaguirus can siphon energy from other monsters, mechs, and Evas, which allows her to copy their beam and use it herself. She also has very powerful claws and is an agile flyer, giving her opponents a hard time. *'Zilla' - A mutated marine iguana. Named so because the Americans mistook the first Zilla for Godzilla, Zilla's 1998 New York attack was the final time a kaiju appeared, and this happened in the midst of the Angels Crisis, but before Second Impact. One Baby Zilla survived the bombing of Madison Square Garden, slipped out of the city, and grew up before asexually reproducing in the Pacific. The Zilla species re-emerged in 2015 and became Spacegodzilla's heavy shock troopers. While the original Zilla's only special abilities were his Power Breath and urban camouflage, the new generation of Zilla has Green Atomic Breath, better durability, and are the fastest land kaiju. They are also the only kaiju known to consume human flesh. *'Gabara' - A giant ogre-like monster, Gabara is seen by everyone and everymonster (even his Mutant Horde allies) as a major asshole. Gabara is an amoral kaiju who is even willing to kill his allies, something that puts friction between him and Spacegodzilla. Gabara is also a Starscream, plotting to usurp Spacegodzilla's position. He can shoot electricity from his hands, but often gets his ass kicked. Many do not consider a threat more than a nusciance. Still, he claims to be a dangerous killing machine. Invadors A race of aliens whose name is too hard to pronounce, the Invadors seek to conquer Earth, turn it into the galaxy's biggest strip mine, and eat the humans. While their conventional forces easily overpower Earth's armies, they are useless against kaiju, mechs, and Evas. So, they deploy their own kaiju, all from different planets, or mechs armed to the brim. *'King Ghidorah' - De facto leader of the Invadors' kaiju army, Ghidorah is a golden three-headed dragon. Ghidorah can fly at speeds so fast, it causes winds that destroy anything in its path (like Rodan). Ghidorah's main attack is his Gravity Bolts fired from his three heads. He can also use his heads and tails to fight "hand-to-hand". Ghidorah's main weakness is his lack of arms and hands, and the fact that his skin is easily pierced by melee attacks (though it can absorb beam attacks, ordinance, or laser weaponry just fine). He is also useless without all three heads, and is a sitting duck if his wings are damaged. The first Ghidorah deployed was killed in Seattle by Godzilla, becoming Mecha-King Ghidorah. A second Ghidorah was not seen until the 2001 season. The first Ghidorah uses the HeiseiGhido design, while the second uses the SokogekiGhido design. *'Gigan' - A cyborg monster with hooks for hands and a buzzsaw in his abdomen, Gigan was the first of the Invadors' kaiju army to appear on Earth. After a fight that Godzilla narrowly lost, Gigan was nearly destroyed by Godzilla's Spiral-Ray. While the remains were being examined, Gigan was beamed back up, healed and rebuilt, and put back into their army. Towards the end of the 2004 season (the final one of the original run), Gigan was upgraded with the FinalGigan design. Gigan was built with melee fighting in mind, as if his giant claws didn't tip you off. His claws and buzzsaw cause bleeding, as both Godzilla and Anguirus learned the hard way. Gigan can also shoot a laser beam from his single eye and teleport. *'Megalon' - The god of a subterranean species known as the Seatopians, Megalon is a giant stag beetle with drills for hands and is an ally of the invasion effort. Megalon can shot electricity from his horn, and napalm bombs from his mouth. Like Gigan, he was made for melee fighting, as his drills can spin up and gore opponents, as well as destroy buildings in seconds. *'Orga' - Introduced in the 2000 season, Orga is a giant...thing. There is no way to describe him. He has giant hands, a Godzilla-like head, and a shoulder-mounted cannon that shoots plasma. He can also pick up buildings and monsters with one hand, and dislocate his jaw like a snake, a fatal mistake when going up against Godzilla... *'MechaGodzilla' - The aliens' version of MechaGodzilla is produced en masse thanks to their vast resources. MechaGodzilla has a staggering amount of firepower, from eye lasers to missiles launched from the fingers, knees, mouth, even toes, to a chest-mounted beam and the ability to spin its head 360 degrees to fire in any direction or put up a shield. MechaGodzilla units are among the most dangerous in the alien army, yet only one is deployed at a time to avoid crowding and potential friendly-fire. The trailer for the 2015 revival movie, though, shows a horde of MechaGodzillas attacking Alpha Squad. *'Mogera' - Built from Mysterian plans, Mogera is a more robust yet less armed version of MOGUERA. Whereas MOGUERA is a mobile weapons platform, Mogera is more of a scout unit armed with only laser eyes and able to burrow. As such, it isn't really built for combat, but is capable of holding its own in a hand-to-hand fight, unlike MOGUERA. Like MechaGodzilla, Mogera is also mass-produced. *'Hedorah' - Created by the Invadors from the Great Pacific Garbage Patch, Hedorah is often called "The Smog Monster". He can take on several forms, has acidic skin, and can shoot lasers from his eyes. Shinji likens fighting Hedorah to fighting a giant feces. Cthulhu's Army Cthulhu's Army is the main enemy of NERV. Led by, well, Cthulhu, this hell army was created by Satan to replace the Angels that God had redeemed. Unlike the kaiju, members of Cthulhu's army can talk. There are just too many too list here, so I refer you to this link: Cthulhi Mythos deities. I'll leave their special abilities to your imagination, reader. *'Cthulhu' (Tony Jay) - The main antagonist of the series. Cthulhu is a mix between a giant man, an octopus, and a dragon. Cthulhu lost his left leg and right arm when trying to escape Anguirus in the first episode, and spent much of the series on his throne in the Bermuda Triangle. The final few episodes saw him regrowing these limbs and taking action at long last. Cthulhu's abilities include flight and very powerful laser eyes, as well as a large amount of physical strength. After his death in the final episode of the original run, Cthulhu's spirit endured, and he possessed Shinji before being excised and sent back to the depths of hell by Asuka's love. Rogue Kaiju These kaiju do not associate with any group. Some are mercenaries, some wish death to all factions, and some are just plain neutral. *'King Kong' - Frequently called "The Eighth Wonder of the World". First appearing in 1933, a second member of the species, much larger than the first, was discovered on Mondo Island in 1967 alongside Gorosaurus. Kong is friendly towards humans, especially young women, but abhors reptilian kaiju, especially Godzilla and Gorosaurus. But when Cthulhu's Army or the aliens threaten, Godzilla and Kong are very agreed on the subject of defending humanity. Uses the GoroKongu design. *'Gorosaurus' - Discovered on Mondo Island in 1967, Gorosaurus lives on a remote part of Monster Island. While he supports the Earth Defenders' cause, he doesn't believe violence is the answer. But when threatened by aliens, he unleashes a powerful Kangaroo Kick. *'Kamoebas' - A kaiju mercenary. Wherever the killing's good, he's there. He has fought for the Earth Defenders, Invadors, and Cthulhu's Army. Godzilla does not approve of his mercenary career, and prefers that he either be an Earth Defender or dead. He has no special abilities, but does have strength to spare. *'Gezora' - A species rather than a singular kaiju, Gezora are infamous for sinking ship simply for the fun of it. Initially thought to be the legendary Kraken, investigation revealed that one of Yog's creations had somehow cheated death and procreated. Gezora use their tentacles as weapons, but otherwise, have no special abilities. *'Ganimes' - A subset of Ebirah, Ganimes are stone crabs and thus are more resistant to damage. They have all the same abilities as an Ebirah, otherwise. *'Destoroyah' - Created by the Oxygen Destroyer, Ebirah first appeared in 1995 when Godzilla III went into meltdown. He was killed by the Super X-III, and later re-appeared in 2016, ready to bring death to all forms of life. Destoroyah can fly, shoot a Micro-Oxygen Beam, release a cloud of micro-oxygen, and shoot a massive Oxygen Destroying meteor that homes in on the nearest target. He also has a scorpion-like tail and sharp claws. His most deadly attack, though, is his Laser Horn, which he forms from the horn on his head. He can use this "sword" to cut through anything like a lightsaber. He is the most deadly opponent alive, even more deadly than anything Cthulhu can dish out, but even Destoroyah has weaknesses. For one, he has a debilitating weakness to extreme temperatures, be they hot or cold, and the floral pattern on his chest is also a major weak spot. Other Characters *'Pen-Pen' (Frank Welker) - A penguin who lives with Misato. *'Miki Saegusa' (Kari Wahlgren) - A psychic who knew Godzilla III and serves as Godzilla IVs liaison. She is head of the Psychic Research Divison of the EDF. Vehicles The series contains many, many vehicles in addition to mech units and kaiju. NERV Vehicles *Misato's car - Originally a beat-up Toyota Corolla belonging to her parents, it was destroyed and replaced with a Pagani Zonda C12 *NERV-04 Tank - A standard MBT with a 105mm cannon *Shocker-class launcher - A mobile missile launcher *Pack-10 - A humvee used for transport and patrol *F-22 Raptor - A standard fighter jet *SF-93 R-Wing Starfighter - A space fighter used by Shinji, Asuka, and Rei; needs a carrier ship for interstellar travel (not built yet), but perfectly capable of interplanetary travel on its own; its design and name are a tribute to Star Fox: 'S'tar 'F'ox, 93 represents the year the original SNES game was released, and R-Wing sounds the same as Arwing EDF Vehicles *Gotengo - A flying battleship with a giant drill and an Absolute Zero Cannon; sometimes called Atragon *Land Moguera and Star Falcon - A tank and a starfighter, respectively; they combine to form MOGUERA *Type 90 Maser Cannon - A mobile maser cannon invented by G-Force and the JSDF *Garuda - A flying weapon created by G-Force in 1991 to counter Godzilla; later became part of and destroyed with MechaGodzilla in 1993, then rebuilt in 2015 *Super X3 - An aerial vehicle with an array of weaponry that defeated Destoroyah in 1995, and was put in long-term storage for the duration of the Angels Crisis; reactivated in 2015 Alien Vehicles *Walker - Resembling an AT-AT, the alien walkers deliver devestating fire power *Fighter - These alien-looking fighters that vaguely resembing TIE Fighters are used for air support *Mothership - A massive mothership with a superlaser capable of levelling whole cities Hallmarks The series has quite a few hallmarks that were prevelant throughout its run. School-to-Train Station Chats These scenes usually take place at the beginning of the episode, and introduced in the first episode. These are conversations between Shinji and Asuka as they walk from the school to the train station to return to NERV HQ. While recording these conversations, Spike Spencer and Tiffany Grant were told to make up conversations on the spot, in-character, which resulted in some amusing conversations (including one about the 2000 US Presidential Election that was ultimately cut for being too political). The scenes often feature out-of-focus and abstract shots, many of which use the massive Tokyo set built outdoors near Fresno, California. Sometimes, another voice actor was instructed to interrupt the conversation and get a response. One time, Tom Kenny walked into the studio and asked if any of them wanted "Premium Cuban Cigars". Spencer responded, in-character, by shouting the now-famous line "GET THOSE DEATHSTICKS OUT OF MY FACE!" Slice Of Life episodes These episodes do not involve monsters. Rather, they focus on the daily lives on NERV Pilots and Staff. These episodes are mainly for comedy, but also have drama and romance. One memorable episode in this category involved Kaji overthinking the EDFs research budget when their research on Gigan did not match up with NERV's research, leading him to assume that the EDF spends more money on weapons than research and leaves the guesswork to NERV. Another had Shinji becoming lost in the wilderness, staying awake for three days while he walked back to Tokyo, then fell asleep in class and was sent home due to exhaustion. The episode is best remembered for the 10-minute static shot of Shinji sleeping, broken up when Asuka walked into the bedroom to check on Shinji, and even kiss him on the forehead. Other moments from these episodes include a bottle cork shooting through a wall and nailing Shinji, with the unnamed NERV soldier who shook the wine bottle being the target of Asuka's wrath. Ask Monster World These end-of-episode segments feature Rei answering questions sent in by viewers on her computer, often with some gimmick. These segments ceased in 2001 when the Homestar Runner.com feature "Strong Bad Email" debuted, and they wanted to avoid any accusations of similarities. The segment will be reintroduced in the 2015 revival, where at least four straight episodes will be devoted to the backlog of questions since 2001. Monster Files Replacing "Ask Monster World", these segments are also hosted by Rei, and detail various kaiju and members of Cthulhu's Army. They are sometimes interrupted by various other human characters. Memorable Episodes As it would take too much time to sum up every episode in a separate article, here is a list of the most memorable episodes of each season. Season One (1998) In the Beginning... The first episode of the series features a reintroduction to the cast of Evangelion, and introduces Cthulhu, his army, the Earth Defenders, and Earth Defense Force. It also introduces the "School-to-Train Station Chats" between Shinji and Asuka. The Giant Space Chicken This episode introduced Gigan and is best remembered for the fight between Godzilla and Gigan, as well as the scientific background on Gigan and the first implications of alien invasion. Invasion! This episode introduces the Invadors and their kaiju army. It is best remembered for the fight between Godzilla and MechaGodzilla. The Secrets of the Crystals This episode introduces Spacegodzilla and the Mutant Horde. It is best remembered for the battle between the Evas and the platoon of Zillas. We Are Legion! This episode featured Shinji, Asuka, and Rei fighting Invador Soldiers on foot. Pennies from Heaven This slice-of-life episode shows what NERV does on a rainy day with no monster attacks, such as Gendo walking around bored, Kaji spying on Misato, Maya bugging Ritsuko, Rei tinkering with her Eva, Shinji and Asuka playing Mario Kart 64, and Fuyutsuki baking a pie (that Rei steals and denies the accusation). Also seen is the janitorial staff, who fight a losing battle with condensation. Season Two (1999) The Propaganda Film This episode shows that End of Evangelion exists in-universe as a slanderous anti-NERV propaganda film created by the Vatican for keeping the Evas intact. Gendo sends Shinji and Asuka to deal with the Pope. This episode features a fictionalized, exaggerated version of the Pope that pokes fun at the Catholic Church sexual abuse scandals over the years. Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands Shinji and Asuka fall ill, meaning Rei has to fight Cthulhu's Army alone. She...pretty much makes a mess out of it. Literally. The War in Seattle King Ghidorah appears in Seattle and starts destroying it. Godzilla shows up, fights him, loses, retreats, gets help from the Evas, and fights Ghidorah again around the Space Needle. Ghidorah gets his middle head blasted off by Godzilla's Atomic Breath, while Units-01 and 02 blast out his wings. Ghidorah is rebuilt as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Shinji Down! Shinji's transport plane taking him to Okinawa to investigate flesh blasted off of Megalon by King Caesar is shot down by North Korea. As the only survivor, and cut off from all communications sources, Shinji has to walk the whole way back to Tokyo while dodging North Korean troops starting a secret invasion. Eventually, three days later, Shinji stumbles back into Tokyo in time for school. He falls asleep during class and is sent to the principal's office, where the principal concludes Shinji is suffering from exhaustion. So he sends him home to NERV HQ, where he immediately goes to bed. This is followed by a 10-minute static shot of Shinji sleeping. Eventually, Asuka walks into the room, checks on him, and even lays a kiss on Shinji's forehead, which puts a small smile on Shinji's face. Budgets Kaji notices major inconsistencies in the science reports coming the EDF about Gigan's genetic make-up. He can't stop thinking about it, going through multiple scenarios, from budgetary shortfalls, to the EDF not having Shinji on the case like NERV had. Season 3 (2000) Sweet Home Talladega Shinji, Asuka, and Rei go to Talladega, Alabama to see a NASCAR race. This episode was longer than average, and had Spike Spencer, Tiffany Grant, and Amanda Winn Lee making in-character observations (all ad-libbed) about the 2000 DieHard 500 on ABC's feed. It also aired on Sunday afternoon to coincide with the race, rather than its normal Tuesday night timeslot. Fly Me to the Moon! The Invadors attack the moonbases, eliciting a response from NERV, who send Shinji, Asuka, and Rei in the new SF-93 R-Wing Starfighters. The War in Space Alpha Squad (as Alpha Squadron) heads into orbit to break the Invadors blockade to get supply ships to the moonbases. Deja Vu Cthulhu resurrects the Angel Raziel. NERV scrambles to reactivate the AT Fields as the Evas do what they were originally built for. Needless to say, Shinji and Asuka start getting nostalgic for some reason. The Dark of Night Cthulhu blots out the Sun with his "Death Star". NERV sends Alpha Squadron to destroy it, Luke Skywalker-style. Beta Squadron Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki join NERV and form the new Beta Squadron. They prove their usefulness when one of Cthulhu's underlings attacks Los Angeles at the same time Hedorah attacks the Richmond Oil Refineries. Season 4 (2001) German Civil War arc This almost season long story arc saw a major civil war in Asuka's native Germany, which causes her alot of stress and brings her closer to Shinji as he offers emotional support. The arc is best remembered for the relative lack of monsters. The Evas and EDF mechas showed up, and there was even a battle involving Godzilla when one of the rebels hijacked MechaGodzilla 2. The action briefly returned to Japan for five episodes with Alpha Squad being recalled from Germany, with monster fights taking place in the countryside. This was in the aftermath of 9/11 due to the depiction of mass destruction in Germany, including a planned episode depicting a hijacked bomber being crashed into Bradenberg Gate, which was never aired but later released on DVD. Season 5 (2002) Kiryu arc This story arc lasting for 6 episodes saw the creation of Kiryu (codename "MechaGodzilla 3"), the teething troubles, and everything in between. Days of Anguish The famous anti-police brutality parable that quickly spiraled into anti-North Korean propaganda, depicting the Chief of Police in Tokyo being a North Korean collaborator who orders the SWAT team to fire on civilians protesting the recent rise in police brutality. When the spy is found out, Alpha Squad and Godzilla attack Pyongyang, kill Kim Jong-il (this was 2002, remember), and reunify Korea. Season 6 (2003) Non-Nuclear Theory During a period of high tension between the United States and Russia that could result in global thermonuclear war, Glaaki appears in Tokyo. With all attacks bouncing off, Ritsuko tells Shinji to launch an N2 Missile. Shinji won't lest paranoid missile silo personnel start Neo-World War III. Asuka defends Shinji's decision, yet Ritsuko is insistent. Near-insanity, Shinji does launch the N2 Missile...at Ritsuko's mountainside laboratory, seemingly killing her. Shinji is absolved of all responsibility, as Gendo blames it on war nerves. The US and Russia are quick to realize it is an N2 weapon that was detonated due to the lack of a radiation release. Revenge Shinji and Asuka are abducted in the dead of night by a cyborg Ritsuko. The two are about to be executed by Ritsuko's new cyborg army (which she has callously named the Cybermen), Gendo, Misato, and some NERV Soldiers burst in and kill Ritsuko. Yet she endured and would return several times in world domination plots, even allying herself with the Invadors during the climax. Season 7 (2004) Total War arc Cthulhu's injuries from the beginning of the series finally heal, and he takes to the field, bringing unparalleled death and destruction upon the world. The Invadors also start a full-scale invasion that devestates the planet. The Last Stand In the series finale of the original run, Cthulhu has his long-awaited showdown with the Evas. In the fighting, Asuka is injured, sending Shinji into a rage that gets him put out of commission as well. With Alpha and Beta Squads out of commission, Godzilla arrives and hands Cthulhu his ass, and eventually kills him with his Spiral Ray. Cthulhu's Army surrenders and is executed on Monster Island, and the Invadors are also forced into retreat. The world celebrates and is rebuilt by God and Gaia. Wilderness Years Despite being ended (read: not cancelled), there was still new material released occassionally, mainly in the form of primetime specials. The Therapy Sessions (2010) Adapted from the New York Times best-seller of the same name, this special explores the therapy sessions briefly touched upon in the pilot. Memorable moments include God going into Gendo's twisted mind to rewire it, the touching moment where Shinji and Asuka make peace and become best friends, and Rei gaining emotions, revealing her story, and remembering she is Shinji's twin sister. How The Homicidal Cyborg Absconded With Christmas! (2012) A Christmas special. This special is a parody of the many Christmas specials over the years, mainly How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The plot involves Cyber-Ritsuko and her army invading the North Pole with a MechaGodzilla left over from the Total War arc of season seven. Memorable moments include Santa Claus using a giant Christmas-themed robot to fight MechaGodzilla, accompanied by rock renditions of Christmas carols provided by AC/DC. Godzilla also appears, breaking through the ice and handing MechaGodzilla his ass. Later, Cyber-Ritsuko and a few of her Cybermen sneak into Tokyo and steal Christmas, a la The Grinch. Instead of her heart growing "three sizes that day", she is found out by Shinji and Asuka, who are awoken as Cyber-Ritsuko rummages around NERV HQ. The two give chase, defeat her, and get the decorations back. The special ends with a Christmas party involving characters from the Sammonds Aligned Universe (the first appearance of the characters in Monster World), in which Shinji breaks the fourth wall by wishing viewers a Merry Christmas, then heads off to read a dirty version of The Night Before Christmas. Season 8 (2015) Nemesis Rising The first episide of the new series will introduce Nemesis and other monsters from Colossal Kaiju Combat. Wedding Crasher Following a "series of contrived events", as Shinji quips, Kaji and Misato are getting married. Too bad Megalon had to crash the party. Ask Monste World Backlog 1-4 These episodes will involve Rei answering the backlog of questions for the Ask Monster World segment discontinued in 2001 Movies ''Revenge of Cthulhu'' (2006) The biggest complaint about the series finale was that Shinji and Asuka never got together, let alone kissed. This movie set out to fix this. The plot involves Cthulhu's enduring spirit possessing Shinji, using him to go on a rampage in Unit-01, and alienate NERV until they seek to kill him, not knowing he is possessed. Asuka is the only one not hunting Shinji, and actively opposes NERV. In the end, Cthulhu's spirit is excised by Asuka's declaration of love to Shinji, and Cthulhu's spirit is dragged down to the depths of hell by Satan for his failure. Shinji and Asuka then kiss and become an official couple, eliciting a thumbs-up from Rei when she cracks up Unit-01s hatch mid-kiss, while devestating Hikari, who developed a crush on Shinji after Toji disappeared from the public eye. ''Monster World'' (2015) Slated for June 2015 release, this movie will serve as the pilot for the revived series. Rather than being a reboot, the new movie will continue the story and depict the Invadors returning with an even bigger invasion force. The movie will feature the cast reprising their roles. Specific story details are scarce at this time, though the teaser trailer depicts Alpha Squad fighting a horde of MechaGodzillas (something that never happened during the original series due to the fact there was only one MechaGodzilla suit available). It is also confirmed that Ritsuko and her cyborg army will appear. Initally, this movie was to be pushed back to November 2015 to accomodate the Sammonds Aligned Universe film Nemesis after a 60th Anniversery Godzilla co-production with Toho for November 3, 2014 release was announced. However, Nemesis was instead moved to March, and Monster World was moved back to its old release date. Other Media In addition to the show and movies, the franchise made its way to several other mediums. Comics A comic book series was started in 2000. Published by Dark Horse Comics, the comics depict various battles and events not seen in the show. The comic was published until 2004, when it changed hands to IDW and was published until 2012 when the Sammonds Aligned Universe was introduced. It is expected to be revived in 2015, again by IDW. Video Games The first Monster World video game was published in 2000 for Playstation, N64, and PC. The game is a third-person platformer in which the player controls Shinji, Asuka, or Rei through various levels in the Tokyo criminal underworld. In some levels, the player takes control of an Eva, and plays as Godzilla in the final level. The second game, released in 2007 for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, and OSX, is an over-the-shoulder third-person shooter, in which the player controls an Eva, Earth Defender, and EDF mecha. The game takes place after Revenge of Cthulhu, and involves a war with Spacegodzilla's Mutant Horde. The third game, released in 2012 for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U (as a launch title), PC (via Steam), and OSX, involves similar gameplay to the second game and provides a look at the battles never seen on TV or in the comics. Novels A series of novels have been release that expand on the series' mythos. One notable novel published in 2009, titled The Therapy Sessions, details the therapy sessions of each NERV staff member and pilot, and the beginning of the lasting friendship between Shinji and Asuka. The novel was adapted into a television special aired the next year. Toyline A toyline was licensed by Hasbro in 1998. The line include action figures, vehicles, mechas, and playsets. The mechas, vehicles, and playsets were produced to a precise scale so as to be compatible with the monsters being produced by Bandai. Many of the vehicles and playsets were compatible with the Machine Wars: Transformers toyline being made at the time, also to support a Sammonds-made series. In 2005, the toyline moved to in-house production at Sammonds Industries. The new toys were much more articulated and used higher-quality plastics. Manga The series proved extremely popular in Japan, and thus, a manga was produced. Faithful to the original source material, the manga also introduced new concepts that will be introduced in the 2015 revival. Music The series makes use of music made both by the Sammonds Philharmonic Orchestra, and for the Godzilla films. There is also music from other, non-Godzilla sources. Opening and Closing music *Opening Theme - Instrumental version of Goldfinger *End Credits - End credits for GI Joe cartoon (1985) *The Last Stand Opening Titles - Opening theme of Godzilla vs Destoroyah Character themes *Shinji and Asuka - Instrumental version of "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables Monster themes Earth Defenders *Godzilla's Theme/Final End Credits *Rodan's Theme *Mothra's Song *Varan's Theme EDF/NERV *MechaGodzilla 2's Theme *MOGUERA's Theme/Eva March *Jet Jaguar's Theme *Mecha-King Ghidorah's Theme *Kiryu's Theme Invadors *King Ghidorah's Theme *MechaGodzilla's Theme *Hedorah's Theme Mutant Horde *Spacegodzilla's Theme *Battra's Theme *Zilla's Theme *Megaguirus' Theme Other Themes *Various EDF Marches *NERV March *Cthulhu's Theme *Atragon Theme *Super X-III Theme *Asuka vs The Cyborgs *Godzilla II Destroys Sydney Confirmed for 2015 Movie *A Losing Battle/Godzilla Emerges from the Rubble Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series